catsofthewildfandomcom-20200213-history
Cats of the Wild Wiki talk:Character Art
Willowkit (Ki) - For Approval Comments?-- 04:44, November 3, 2010 (UTC) This is good! Darken the shading and brighten the highlights some [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! 04:08, November 5, 2010 (UTC) Re-Uploaded brightened highlights-- 01:36, November 12, 2010 (UTC) Blur the earpink on our left a bit more if you can. 00:31, November 18, 2010 (UTC) Darken the shading as well [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! 23:55, November 20, 2010 (UTC) Re-Uploaded darkened shading and blurred ear pink-- 22:06, November 24, 2010 (UTC) The left ear pink looks a bit too bright, perhaps darken or desaturate it? Do that, and I think it'll be ready [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! 23:50, December 4, 2010 (UTC) Re-Uploaded changed ear pink-- 21:29, December 5, 2010 (UTC) Dewdrop(W)- For Approval Here she is! I haven't done chararts in a while, so don't blame me if it fails :P Comments? [[User:Echoheart|'Echo']][[User talk:Echoheart|'heart']] 11:40, November 7, 2010 (UTC) This looks great! Darken the ear pink and darken the face stripes some. Thicken the shading on the haunch-- 17:29, November 7, 2010 (UTC) Please work on this or it will be declined-- 23:13, December 4, 2010 (UTC) Fawnpaw (A)- For Approval I was inspired by some wonderful art on dA. I'm rather proud of this one. Comments? 00:07, November 28, 2010 (UTC) Lighten the ear pink and darken the face stripes-- 23:43, November 28, 2010 (UTC) Reuploaded. 01:22, November 30, 2010 (UTC) Desaturate the ear pink a bit-- 23:09, December 4, 2010 (UTC) Reuploaded. 23:40, December 4, 2010 (UTC) Lighten the shading some [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! 05:11, December 5, 2010 (UTC) You can't really see the shading on the brown part if I lighten it. 14:33, December 5, 2010 (UTC) Robinpaw (A) For Approval Comments? [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! 05:11, December 5, 2010 (UTC) Lighten the ear pink. -- 06:12, December 5, 2010 (UTC) Reuploaded: Lightened ear pink [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! 06:23, December 5, 2010 (UTC) Thrushpaw (Ki) For Approval Comments? [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! 05:11, December 5, 2010 (UTC) Darken the shading a bit-- 06:12, December 5, 2010 (UTC) Reuploaded: Darkened shading [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! 06:22, December 5, 2010 (UTC) Lunarshine (Redone) For Approval Her warrior image has really been bothering me lately...I wanted to put up a revised version. (If I may) Comments? [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! 05:11, December 5, 2010 (UTC) Yeah it's fine. This looks great! Just make the left ear pink a little smaller.-- 06:12, December 5, 2010 (UTC) Reuploaded: Cool =) I made the left ear pink smaller [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! 06:21, December 5, 2010 (UTC) I don't know if you want it this way but her right eye is darked than her left. 14:51, December 5, 2010 (UTC) Blaze (Ro)- For Approval Comments? 14:49, December 5, 2010 (UTC) Wow, this is amazing! I really don't see anything wrong =) Cloudstar (L) For Approval yay :D Comments? [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻]][[User Talk:Nightfall101|Follow the brightest star in the sky!']] 00:57, December 6, 2010 (UTC) Cinderstar (L) - For Approval Comments?-- 01:12, December 6, 2010 (UTC) Nightstar (L) - For Approval Comments?-- 01:12, December 6, 2010 (UTC)